Party for Freedom, Peace and Future
The Party for Freedom, Peace and Future was founded in Kazulia in June of 2392. The party adopted the color olive-green as the color which officially identifies the party. Annual party meetings and board board elections are being hold in every July. The first official board election took place in July 2393 in the City of Thorgerd. As first party representative the party membership elected Fedora Sainta Faridairy, a young and skilled lady with a fighters attitude. The other board members are Manthasun Amar Illumni, Elissa Moghadem and Solrac Ginfur Faridairy. In the elections of 2394 the party launched with 28,97% as the second strongest party in the National Assembly, thereby winning the provincial elections for the Kelvon Province, which is now led by party-member Elissa Moghadem. In July 2394 the annual party meeting took place in the City of Thorhall. The current board was almost completely reelected, with the exception of Elissa Moghadem who claimed she had to concentrate her work on the province of Kelvon. Instead of her Ann Wasdeen was elected to the party board. In the board election of July 2395 in the City of Skalm Manthasun Amar Illumni was elected party leader, the partys candidate for Head of State, an old fighter for Freedom, Peace and Future and co-founder of the party who was said to be a man of integration, while Fedora Sainta Faridairy stepped back into the board, while her husband Solrac Ginfur Faridairy stood aside in this election. Ann Wasdeen was reelected, and as the last member of the board Nur Wasim Steeth was adopted. In the board election of July 2396, again in the City of Thorgerd, the present party leadership was completely re-elected. The annual meeting and board election of July 2397 took place in the City of Lamond, when Nur Wasim Steeth was replaced by Ankhar Soil Tship. In June 2398 an early reelction took part because of constitutional change, the party gained a plus of 1,14%, 30,01% of the votes in total. Because of the enlargement of the National Assembly this meant a plus of 52 seats. The party remained second strongest. Elissa Moghadem was reelected as governeur of the Province of Kelvon. Since their first all-party government proposal didn't pass, the party had to deal with another proposal which expelled them from influence in foreign policies. The opinions were almost split, so the annual meeting and board election of July 2398, again in the City of Thorhall, was rather competetive. For some time a split of the party seemed to take place, but in the end they agreed on joining the new government. Manthasun Amar Illumni stood aside in favor of Fedora Sainta Faridairy, who was elected as representative of the skeptics fraction. The board was enlarged with two additional members and formed out of Noris Hamdan Carwallyth and Numas Ankhor Dagblad for the contras, Svein Magnus Jagersson for the skeptics, and Nur Wasim Steeth and Ronald Beigenstein for the pro-fraction. Following to this decision, the Ministry of Finance was taken over by Hendrykus de Molay, the Ministry of Justice by Eric Anhark Musam, the Ministry of Science and Technology by Deniz Denkhalu, the Ministry of Food and Agriculture by Alana Sadrissa Bathum and the Ministry of Trade and Industry by Nur Wasim Steeth. The annual meeting of July 2399 in the City of Raud didn't bring any changes to the board. In July 2400 the annual meeting and board election in the City of Ulf brought up the following results: Fedora Sainta Faridairy was reelected as party representative and also voted as the partys new candidate for Head of State. For the leftist fraction and as the new candidate for Head of Government her husband Solrac Ginfur Faridairy was elected to the board again. Also for the leftist fraction Thimus Plewate Holtzhäkkr was elected to the board. For the moderate fraction Ann Wasdeen returned to the board, also Manthasun Amar Illumni took part again and had an all-time party high result with 98% of the delegates vote in favor of him. For the liberals Ronald Beigenstein was reelected. In January of 2401 Manthasun Amar Illumni died from heartattack after rescuing a 6-year-old immigrant from a raging mob of youths led by a notorious Kazulian Fascist. Referring to this incident, which caused a lot of grief in the party, and the genocide on the welsh population in the neighbor country of Dranland the party launched an initiative for an Antifascist Action of Kazulia which was positively recognized by all demcratic parties of Kazulia. In the annual meetings of July 2401, once again held in the City of Thorhall, the leadership was almost reelected, with Robert Gwynn Carwallyth, son of Noris Hamdan Carwallyth replacing the deceased Manthasun Amar Illumni as representant of the moderates, while Ann Wasdeen was replaced by Deniz Denkhalu. After a call for early elections passed the National Assembly votes were held in September of 2401, which brought the first big loss for the party. 7,74% and 47 seats got lost, leaving the party with around 22% and 140 seats, still the second largest fraction in parliament. Also Elissa Moghadem was reelected as governeur of Kelvon, still all ministers sent into government by the party resigned immediately. A board resolution blamed the loss of the election to the work of the ministers. Because of this Ronald Beigenstein left the board to openly show his protest. In a mail voting election held about the free space in party board the expert for foreign politics and oppositional to the joining of the goverment three years ago Numas Ankhor Dagblad was elected into the board, thereby strengthening the skeptics-fraction who now held the vast majority in the partys board. The liberal, pro-government fraction nearly lost all influence in the party membership. After this, the party split into several parts and vanished. Category:Political parties in Kazulia